reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary and Darnley
Season 4 Lady Keira and Lord Darnley want to get married. However, Keira is promised to Lord White by her family. When Lord Darnley is summoned to English Court by Queen Elizabeth she brokers a deal with him. With Friends Like These. Lord Darnley promises not to marry Queen Marry of Scotland, and in return, Queen Elizabeth will pay off Keira's dowry to her family so she and Lord Darnley can marry. However before the sum could be paid in secret by a single horseman, Lord Narcisse arranged his murder. A Grain Of Deception. Lord Darnley stops into visit Keira on his way to Scotland with his mother, Lady Lennox. He promises he'll return for her in a week and they will meet at their special place. Before he returns, Keira receives a letter from him, breaking things off, so she marries Lord White. A Grain Of Deception. Leaps of Faith. Highland Games Mary Stuart and James Stuart recieved another letter from "Loyal Watchman" warning of Lord Darnley's. Mary told her brother to find out who he was, and start with John Knox. He had schemed with letters before, and the outcome cost Lola her life. James agrees to being up the matter with Emily Knox. Mary and Darnley talk about his former relationship with Lady Keira, and Queen Mary accuses him of having an affair. He denies it, informing her she is already married to Lord White. Hanging Swords. Of the arriving guest to witness Mary and Darnley's Catholic wedding, few are as important as Lucrezia de' Medici. She lends legitimacy and strength both to Queen Mary's Scottish rule and Queen Mary and Lord Darnley's joint claims to the English Throne. However, after Lord Darnley jokingly insulted King Francis, Lucrezia withdrew her support and set sail for the following day back to Florence. Mary was very upset over this, because if the Duchess left, she took her support and the promise of funding with her. Lucrezia agreed to reconsider if she was given the lands belonging to Lord Theodore Davies. The lands were quite valuable, and come with a title, The Earldom of Menteith. Only with this exchange would she continue supporting Mary's rule. After a day of misadventures, Queen Mary and Lord Bothwell were able to acquiring the Davies Estate' papers. With that, Lucrezia was pleased to continue the alliance between Florence and Scotland. Meanwhile, Lady Keira was sick and weak with fever, an later died after being stuck by a cart in Scotland, after James Stuart forced her to her feet, and back to England on Mary's behalf. Unchartered Waters. John Knox had been corresponding with Lord White after Lady Keira's passing. Informing him that his late wife was having an affair with Lord Darnley, and advised White on the opportunity to avenge his wife's honor. Via a secret meeting, meaning Darnley would be unprotected and away from the castle. Lord White was already en route to Scotland to murder the future King before Mary Stuart could marry him. James Stuart went ahead and stopped him at the border crossings just before dawn. Pulling Strings. Dead of Night Mary Stuart tells Greer she is pregnant with King Darnley's child. Telling her, only Darnley knows, and she's also told James Stuart before he left. Greer Apologies for being hard on Mary about James. Mary tells her it's alright. In trying to protect her throne, she put her brother in a dangerous position that ended with his banishment. Mary and Darnley are talking about Lord Bothwell. The man who despises Darnley, and Mary invited him to Court. Mary tells him, after James left she was upset, and needed someone she could trust. Lord Ruthven and Darnley were both involved, and Ruthven even lead the murder of David Rizzio in place of the missing Lord Bothwell in front of the very pregnant Queen Mary. Coup de Grace. The next morning, James Stuart and his men took back the castle. For the crimes of high treason and insurrection against the crown, Lord Ruthven was sentenced to death, by Queen Mary. A Bride. A Box. A Body.. Quotes (To Lord Darnley) Mary Stuart: All though I am curious. Have you already named our children? Or did you leave that part for me? James Stuart: Well, I hope one of them will be called James. After our father. Playing With Fire Mary Stuart: I’ll be honest Lord Darnley. I did nor expect to like you. But I do. Playing With Fire Lord Darnley: I am an ambitious man. And if this is my one chance at king, I will take it. And if I am king for only as long as you live, then I say long live the Queen. Playing With Fire (To Queen Mary) James Stuart: He does have his father’s history to overcome. You knew that when you chose him. Lord Darnley: Chose me like a prized pony. Highland Games Lord Darnley: I do have a first name, you know. It’s Henry. Mary Stuart: Darnley… Lord Darnley: Darnley it is then. Highland Games Lord Darnley: I let you win that race. Mary Stuart: Oh really Lord Darnley. I was unaware that your crushing defeat was an act of charity. Love & Death Lord Darnley: How dare you, didn't you notice that I defied the queen of England for you!? Mary Stuart: Oh, you enjoyed it. Lord Darnley: I did! Love & Death Lord Darnley: I’m going to be your husband. Mary Stuart: I had a husband! and I loved him and he was murdered in cold blood before my eyes. Love & Death Lord Darnley: Before I met you, I loved someone. In that way that should've lasted a lifetime, but it didn't. And when I lost her I thought I'd never feel again, and yet here I am. Here we are.As king and queen, our lives will always be in peril. We're gonna be in danger no matter whether we're together or not. Because of who we are, Mary, because of our blood. Mary Stuart: Elizabeth will keep coming after us. Mary Stuart: Let her come .Let the danger come. Love & Death Queen Mary: Darnley is a better man than you think. James Stuart: Really. Who told you that. Darnley? Hanging Swords Queen Mary: You will be my husband in name only. And we will never be happy. And I will never forgive you. Hanging Swords King Darnley: Mary! I’m glad you’ve come! What do you think?! Queen Mary: Well, you commissioned it for your coronation, it only needs to please your ear. A Better Man Queen Mary: I had hoped that our marriage would be a partnership in every way. but with your drinking, your cheating, your blind ambition King Darnley: I am trying to be better! Queen Mary: Then try harder. A Better Man Queen Mary: She would know that you were behind it, as well. King Darnley: Would she? If I confirmed your efforts to destroy her, allowing her to justifiably come after you would she care? Queen Mary: Are you actually threatening your wife and queen when I am carrying our child? King Darnley: That child exists solely to replace me! Dead of Night King Darnley: I will be a true King. And we will finally be equals. Queen Mary: I made you King. But we will never be equals. Dead of Night Queen Mary: You can’t expect everyone to be glad you are back at Court, Darnley. Some of us know you. The Shakedown King Darnley: In the inevitable War of Two Queen. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Notes * Queen Mary's first wedding was to Prince Francis in a lavish wedding ceremony. Consummation. She became Queen of France after King Francis' Coronation. Coronation. * Queen Mar was pregnant with Francis' child, but lost it soon after. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Prince Charles agreed to wed Mary after his brother's passing. Betrothed. * Francis and Mary agreed, if they had children they would name them 'Anne' and 'James'. The Price * Don Carlos and Mary were formally engaged, but called it off two hours before their wedding. The Hound and the HareOur Undoing Wedlock * Queen Mary considering marrying King Eric of Sweden twice.The Hound and the Hare * Robert Dudley and Mary were officially engaged for 2-3 months before it was called off. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow. * Queen Mary and Lord Darnley consumated their engagment, soon after agreeing to it. Love & Death. * Mary Stuart secretly discovered she was pregnant with Darnley's child. Love & Death. Hanging Swords. Unchartered Waters.Pulling Strings. * Mary had her second wedding to Lord Darnley.Pulling Strings. Historical Notes * Mary's real title was Mary I of Scotland, or Mary, Queen of Scots. * Lord Darnley's real name was Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. * Mary Stuart was born December 8, 1542 and became Queen on December 14, when she was 6 days old. * Mary, Queen of Scots was actually 5'11, and a redhead. * Mary was briefly engaged to Prince Edward of England when she was 6 months old, and for an even shorter time considered for King Philip of Spain's first son, Don Carlos who was 4 years her junior. * Lord Lennox] was Lord Darnley's father. He was second cousins once removed to King James V, and (at best) third in line of succession for the Scottish Crown. He spent most of his youth in exile in England, but returned to Scotland to assert his claims to the line of succession when King James V died in 1542. *Lord Darnley does have Tudor Blood in him, through his mother Lady Lennox. * Mary, Queen of Scots had briefly met her English-born first cousin Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley in February 1561 when she was in mourning for King Francis II. Darnley's parents, Lord and Lady Lennox, who were Scottish aristocrats as well as English landowners, had sent him to France ostensibly to extend their condolences while hoping for a potential match between the two. * Mary returned to Scotland after King Francis II's death when she was 18. * Their son's godparents were King Charles IX of France, Queen Elizabeth I of England. * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. * By March 1566, King Darnley had entered into a secret conspiracy with Protestant lords, including the nobles who had rebelled against Mary, Queen of Scots in the Chaseabout Raid. * Mary, Queen of Scots was 7 months pregnant, and was held at gunpoint while David Rizzio was stabbed 56 times by King Darnley, and his friends. * 'The War of the Rough Wooing Lord Lennox soon married Lady Margaret Douglas, daughter of Margaret Tudor and half-sister of the deceased King James V. When the Parliament of Scotland rejected the Greenwich treaty, Lennox changed sides and supported King Henry VIII of England's military efforts to secure a marriage between in The War of the Rough Wooing. After the defeat of his supporters at the Battle of Glasgow Muir, he fled once more to England. ** The ''Treaty of Greenwich'', was a marriage contract between Mary, Queen of Scots, and King Henry VIII's son Edward Tudor. Clips Mary and Darnley.gif Mary and Darnley 4.gif Mary and Darnley 7.gif Mary and Darnley's Wedding 2.gif Mary and Darnley's Wedding 4.gif Mary and Darnley's Wedding 5.gif Mary and Darnley 2.gif Mary and Darnley 5.gif Mary and Darnley 9.gif Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Married Category:Couple Category:Together